Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns new processes for the preparation of 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-azacycloalkanoylaminothiazoles and analogs, inhibitors of cyclin dependent kinases.
2. Description of the Related Art
The 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-azacycloalkanoylaminothiazole compounds of formula I 
or a pharmaceutically acceptable salt thereof, wherein:
R is alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl;
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl;
R6 and R7 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy or alkoxy;
R8 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, CONR9R10, COR11 or COOR12;
R9, R10, R11 and R12 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl or aryl;
m equals 0 to 5; and
n equals 0 to 5,
are novel, potent inhibitors of cyclin dependent kinases (cdks). They are useful in the therapy of proliferative diseases, for example, cancer, inflammation, autoimmune diseases such as arthritis, viral diseases, fungal diseases, chemotherapy-induced alopecia, neurodegenerative disorders such as Alzheimer""s disease and cardiovascular disease. More specifically, the compounds of formula I are useful in the treatment of a variety of cancers such as bladder, breast, colon, kidney, liver and lung cancers.
WO 9924416 and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. 6,040,321 describe the preparation of 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-aminothiazoles, key intermediates in the synthesis of 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-azacycloalkanoylaminothiazoles of formula I, by reacting 5-acetylthio-2-acetylaminothiazole with a base followed by trapping the thiolate with a 2-oxazolylalkyl halide. Hydrolysis of the resulting 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-acetylaminothiazole compounds afforded the 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-aminothiazole key intermediates. The requisite 2-oxazolylalkyl halides were prepared by (i) reaction of xcex2-hydroxy amines with xcex1-chloroacyl chlorides followed by oxidation of the resulting xcex2-hydroxy-xcex1-chloroamides and subsequent oxazole ring formation (K. S. Kim et al., WO 9924416, May 20, 1999) or (ii) reaction of xcex1-diazo ketones with xcex1-chloronitriles (K. S. Kim et al., WO 9924416, May 20, 1999; T. Ibata et al., Bull. Chem. Soc. Japan 1979, 52, 3597). Although a variety of 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-aminothiazoles can be prepared by this method, this process is not amenable to large scale synthesis due to the commercial availability of the starting 5-acetylthio-2-acetylaminothiazole, the use of hazardous xcex1-diazo ketones and expensive chromatographic separation of products.
Reaction of xcex1-halo ketones with azide to give xcex1-azido ketones has been previously reported in the literature (A. Hassner et al., Angew Chem. Int. Ed. Engl. 1986, 25, 478; M. G. Nair et al., J. Med. Chem. 1980, 23, 899; H.-J. Ha et al., Synth. Commun. 1994, 24, 2557). Reaction of xcex1-sulfonyloxy ketones with azide to give xcex1-azido ketones has also been previously reported (T. Patonay et al., J. Org. Chem. 1994, 59, 2902; G. A. Revelli et al., Synth. Commun. 1993, 23, 1111).
Reduction of xcex1-azido ketones to xcex1-amino ketones has been described in the literature (H.-J. Ha et al., Synth. Commun. 1994, 24, 2557; J. P. Sanchez et al., J. Heterocycl. Chem. 1988, 25, 469; S. K. Boyer et al., J. Org. Chem. 1985, 50, 3408). Reaction of xcex1-amino ketones with xcex1-halo acyl halides to give the corresponding amides has further been described (G. T. Newbold et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1948, 1855; G. T. Newbold et al., J. Chem. Soc. 1950, 909).
Reaction of alkylthiouronium salts with alkyl halides to give sulfides has been previously reported (H. Chen et al., Synth. Commun. 1990, 20,-3313). Reaction of alkylthiols with 5-bromo-2-aminothiazole to give 5-alkylthio-2-aminothiazoles has been reported (J. B. Dickey et al., J. Org. Chem. 1959, 24, 187).
This invention concerns new efficient processes for the preparation of 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-aminothiazoles. The processes involve new strategies for the preparation of 2-oxazolylalkyl halides and 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-aminothiazoles which include the method of making new key intermediate quaternary ammonium salts and 2-oxazolylalkyl sulfide derivatives. This invention further relates to processes for the preparation of 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-azacycloalkanoylaminothiazoles and analogs, inhibitors of cyclin dependent kinases.
Not Applicable
The present invention relates to new, more efficient processes for the preparation of 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-aminothiazoles with application to the synthesis of 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-azacycloalkanoylaminothiazoles and analogs, inhibitors of cyclin dependent kinases. The process generally involves reaction of xcex1-halo ketones II with an azide to give xcex1-azido ketones III. Reduction of III with a reducing reagent gives xcex1-amino ketones IV. From a practical standpoint, safety concerns make this reaction through the azide economically unfeasible.
Alternatively and more advantageously, the xcex1-amino ketones IV are prepared by reaction of xcex1-halo ketones II with a cyclic alkylenetetramine such as hexamethylenetetramine and the like, followed by hydrolysis of the resulting, new quaternary ammonium salt IIIxe2x80x2. This reaction provides excellent yields of the desired intermediate compound IV, above 90%, yet in a safer manner.
Thereafter, reacting the xcex1-amino ketones IV with an xcex1-halo acyl halide V in the presence of a base or, alternatively, coupling the xcex1-amino ketones IV with an xcex1-halo acid, produces the corresponding amides VI. Then, ring closure of VI with a dehydrating reagent affords 2-oxazolylalkyl halides VII. When a conventional dehydrating reagent such as trihalophosphorus oxide like POCl3 is used, product isolation is difficult due to the formation of large amounts of hydrochloric and phosphoric acids. Thus, the process of the present invention preferably utilizes the Burgess"" reagent which produces excellent yields and permits easy, safe product isolation from water.
Subsequent treatment of 2-oxazolylalkyl halides VII with sulfur-containing reagent VIII or VIIIxe2x80x2 affords new key intermediate compounds, 2-oxazolylalkyl sulfides IX. Coupling of IX with 5-halo-2-aminothiazole X gives 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-aminothiazoles XI. Coupling of XI with an azacycloalkanoic acid derivative XII affords thiazolyl amides XIII, which may be deprotected (in the case where P is a protecting group, e.g., Boc) to give 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-azacycloalkanoylaminothiazoles I, where R7 is hydrogen, inhibitors of cyclin dependent kinases.
The above-described reactions are illustrated in the below Scheme 1.
In formulas I-XIII of Scheme 1, the following terms apply:
R is alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl;
R1, R2, R3, R4 and R5 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl;
R6 and R7 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, halogen, hydroxy or alkoxy;
R8 is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, heteroaryl, CONR9R10, COR11 or COOR12;
R9, R10, R11 and R12 are each independently hydrogen, alkyl or aryl;
L is halogen or sulfonate (RSO2Oxe2x80x94, CF3SO2Oxe2x80x94, etc.);
M is hydrogen, Li, Na, K, Cs or quaternary ammonium (R4N);
X is hydroxy, halogen or acyloxy (RCOOxe2x80x94, ROCOOxe2x80x94, etc.);
Y is O, S, NH, N-alkyl, N-aryl or N-acyl;
Z is hydrogen, alkyl, aryl, O-alkyl, O-aryl, S-alkyl, S-aryl, NH2, N-alkyl, N-aryl or N-acyl;
P is a nitrogen-protecting group (Boc, Cbz, R3Si, etc.);
m equals 0 to 5; and
n equals 0 to 5.
Listed below are definitions of various terms used to describe the compounds involved in the processes of the present invention. These definitions apply to the terms as they are used throughout the specification (unless specifically indicated otherwise) either individually or as part of a larger group. It should be noted that any heteroatom with unsatisfied valences is assumed to have the hydrogen atom to satisfy the valences.
The term xe2x80x9calkylxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9calkxe2x80x9d (i.e., derivative forms of alkyl) refers to optionally substituted straight chain, branched or cyclic monovalent alkane (saturated hydrocarbon) derived radicals containing from 1 to 12 carbon atoms. When substituted, alkyl groups may be substituted with up to four substituent groups at any available point of attachment. Examples of alkyl groups include, but are not limited to, methyl, ethyl, propyl, isopropyl, n-butyl, t-butyl, isobutyl, pentyl, hexyl, isohexyl, heptyl, octyl, nonyl, decyl, undecyl, dodecyl and the like. The alkyl can be optionally substituted with one or more halogens or alkyl groups such as, for example, trifluoromethyl, 4,4-dimethylpentyl, 2,2,4-trimethylpentyl, etc.
The term xe2x80x9carylxe2x80x9d or derivative forms thereof refers to monocyclic or bicyclic aromatic rings, e.g., phenyl, substituted phenyl and the like, as well as groups which are fused, e.g., napthyl, phenanthrenyl and the like, containing from 6 to 30 carbon atoms. An aryl group can thus contain at least one ring having 6 atoms, with up to five such rings being present, containing up to 22 or 30 atoms therein, depending upon optionally alternating (resonating) double bonds between carbon atoms or suitable heteroatoms. Examples of aryl groups include, but are not limited to, phenyl, naphthyl, anthryl, biphenyl and the like.
The term xe2x80x9cacylxe2x80x9d refers to the radical RCOxe2x80x94, taken alone or in combination, for example, with oxygen, nitrogen, sulfur, etc. The term xe2x80x9chalogenxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9chaloxe2x80x9d refers to chlorine, bromine, fluorine or iodine, with bromine being the preferred halogen.
The term xe2x80x9cheteroarylxe2x80x9d refers to a monocyclic aromatic hydrocarbon group having 5 or 6 ring atoms, or a bicyclic aromatic group having 8 to 10 atoms, containing at least one heteroatom, O, S or N, in which a carbon or nitrogen atom is the point of attachment, and in which one or two additional carbon atoms is optionally replaced by a heteroatom selected from O or S, and in which from 1 to 3 additional carbon atoms are optionally replaced by nitrogen heteroatoms, said heteroaryl group being optionally substituted as described herein. Exemplary heteroaryl groups include, but are not limited to, thienyl, furyl, pyrrolyl, pyridinyl, imidazolyl, pyrrolidinyl, piperidinyl, thiazolyl, oxazolyl, triazolyl, pyrazolyl, isoxazolyl, isothiazolyl, pyrazinyl, pyridazinyl, pyrimidinal, triazinylazepinyl, indolyl, isoindolyl, quinolinyl, isoquinolinyl, benzothiazolyl, benzoxazolyl, benzimidazolyl, benzoxadiazolyl, benzofurazanyl, etc. The heteroaryl groups can be optionally substituted by one or more groups which include, but are not limited to, halogen, alkyl, alkoxy, hydroxy, carboxy, carbamoyl, alkyloxycarbonyl, trifluoromethyl, cycloalkyl, nitro, cyano, amino, alkylS(O)m (where m=0, 1 or 2), thiol and the like.
When a functional group is termed xe2x80x9cprotected,xe2x80x9d this means that the group is in modified form to preclude undesired side reactions at the protected site. Suitable protecting groups for the compounds involved in the present processes will be recognized from the specification taking into account the level of skill in the art, and with reference to standard textbooks such as T. W. Greene et al., Protective Groups in Organic Synthesis, Wiley, N.Y. (1991).
The term xe2x80x9cpharmaceutically acceptable saltxe2x80x9d refers to those salts of the biologically active compounds which do not significantly or adversely affect the pharmaceutical properties of the compounds such as, for example, toxicity, efficacy, etc. and include those salts which are conventionally employed in the pharmaceutical industry. Suitable examples of salts include, but are not limited to, those formed with inorganic or organic acids such as hydrochloride, hydrobromide, sulfate, phosphate, etc. Also included, particularly for the intermediate compounds of the invention, are salts which are unsuitable for pharmaceutical utility but which can be employed otherwise, for example, for isolation or purification of free active compounds or their pharmaceutically acceptable salts.
All stereoisomers of the compounds of the instant invention are contemplated, either in admixture or in pure or substantially pure form. The definition of the compounds employed in the processes of the invention embraces all possible stereoisomers and their mixtures. The definition further embraces the racemic forms and the isolated optical isomers having the specified activity. The racemic forms can be resolved by physical methods such as, for example, fractional crystallization, separation or crystallization of diastereomeric derivatives or separation by chiral column chromatography. The individual optical isomers can be obtained from the racemates by conventional methods such as, for example, salt formation with an optically active acid followed by crystallization.
It should be understood that solvates (e.g., hydrates) of the compounds of formula I and the intermediate compounds are also within the scope of the present invention. Methods of solvation are generally known in the art. Therefore, the compounds useful in the processes of this invention may be in the free or hydrate form.
As set forth in Scheme 1, the processes for the preparation of 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-azacycloalkanoylaminothiazoles and analogs involve the following transformations:
(a) reacting an xcex1-substituted ketone II such as, for example, an xcex1-halo ketone, with an azide in a suitable solvent or solvent mixtures to give an xcex1-azido ketone III; or, more desirably, (axe2x80x2) reacting an xcex1-substituted ketone II like the xcex1-halo ketone with a cyclic alkylenetetramine such as, for example, hexamethylenetetramine in a suitable solvent or solvent mixtures to give a new quaternary ammonium salt IIIxe2x80x2.
The xcex1-halo ketone includes xcex1-halo aliphatic and xcex1-halo aromatic ketones. The preferred xcex1-halo ketones are xcex1-halo pinacolones with xcex1-bromo pinacolone most preferred. A sulfonate, for example, RSO2Oxe2x80x94 (where R is alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl), CF3SO2Oxe2x80x94 and the like, may be substituted for the halogen in the xcex1-position. The azides include both metal azides and quaternary ammonium azides. The metal azides are preferred with sodium azide most preferred. Suitable solvent(s) include solvents such as hydrocarbons, ethers, amides, for example, dimethylformamide, ketones, etc., or mixtures thereof, with ketones such as acetone preferred for both reactions (a) and (axe2x80x2).
(b) reacting the xcex1-azido ketone III obtained in step (a) with a reducing reagent in a suitable solvent or solvent mixtures to give an xcex1-amino ketone IV, or, more desirably, (bxe2x80x2) reacting the quaternary ammonium salt IIIxe2x80x2 obtained in step (axe2x80x2) with an acid in a suitable solvent or solvent mixtures to give an xcex1-amino ketone IV.
The reducing reagent in reaction (b) includes hydrogen in the presence of a transition metal catalyst such as palladium, trialkyl or triarylphosphines like triphenylphosphine. Hydrogen in the presence of a transition metal catalyst is preferred with hydrogen and palladium over activated carbon most preferred. Suitable solvent(s) in reaction (b) include solvents such as hydrocarbons, ethers, alcohols and the like, or mixtures thereof, with alcohol such as methanol preferred. Alternatively, the reduction reaction can be carried out in the presence of an acidic medium such as, for example, hydrochloric acid in ethanol to give xcex1-amino ketone acid salt which can be isolated as the acid salt or free amine forms.
The acid in reaction (bxe2x80x2) includes, but is not limited to, protic acids such as HCl, HBr, HI, H2SO4, H3PO4, etc., with HCl preferred. Suitable solvent(s) in reaction (bxe2x80x2) include solvents such as hydrocarbons, ethers, alcohols and the like, or mixtures thereof, with alcohol such as ethanol preferred. The xcex1-amino ketone product may be isolated as the salt or free base forms.
(c) reacting (acylating) the xcex1-amino ketone IV or its acid salt obtained in step (b) or (bxe2x80x2) with an xcex1-substituted acyl derivative V such as, for example, an xcex1-halo acyl halide, in the presence of a base and in a suitable solvent or solvent mixtures to give an amide VI.
The xcex1-halo acyl halide V includes xcex1-alkyl or aryl substituted or unsubstituted xcex1-halo acyl halide with the latter preferred. The most preferred xcex1-halo acyl halide is xcex1-chloroacetyl chloride. The base used in the reaction includes, but is not limited to, aromatic and aliphatic organic amines with the latter preferred. The most preferred base is triethylamine. Suitable solvent(s) include aprotic solvents such as hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, ethers, esters and the like, or mixtures thereof, with halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane preferred. Alternatively, the reaction can be carried out using an xcex1-substituted acid instead of the xcex1-substituted acyl derivative and then employing a coupling reagent such as a water-soluble diimide like carbodiimide, haloformate, thionyl halide, etc. In either reaction, a sulfonate, for example, RSO2Oxe2x80x94 (where R is an alkyl, aryl or heteroaryl), CF3SOwOxe2x80x94 and the like, may be substituted for the halogen in the xcex1-position of the xcex1-halo acyl halide or the xcex1-halo acid reactants which are illustrated.
(d) reacting the amide VI obtained in step (c) with a dehydrating reagent in a suitable solvent or solvent mixtures to give the cyclized 2-oxazolylalkyl derivative VII such as, for example, the 2-oxazolylalkyl halide.
Advantageously, the reaction is carried out using (methoxycarbonylsulfamoyl)-triethylammonium hydroxide (Burgess"" reagent) as the dehydrating reagent. Suitable solvent(s) include hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, ethers and the like, or mixtures thereof. Most preferred is the use of the Burgess"" reagent in tetrahydrofuran. Suitable dehydrating reagents also include, but are not limited to, other bases, acids, acid anhydrides and the like, such as, e.g., concentrated sulfuric acid, polyphosphoric acid, etc. Although less conveniently, the dehydrating reagent, for instance, can be trihalophosphorus oxide such as tribromophosphorus oxide or trichlorophosphorus oxide, alone or with a solvent like toluene.
(e) reacting the 2-oxazolylalkyl derivative VII obtained in step (d) with a sulfur-containing reagent VIII or VIIIxe2x80x2 in a suitable solvent or solvent mixtures to give 2-oxazolylalkyl sulfide IX, a new key intermediate compound.
The sulfur-containing reagent includes N-substituted or unsubstituted thioureas, thio acids or salts such as thioacetic acid or its salt, xanthic acids or salts such as ethylxanthic acid potassium salt. Unsubstituted thiourea is preferred. Suitable solvent(s) include hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, ethers, esters, amides, alcohols and the like, or mixtures thereof, with alcohol such as methanol or ethanol preferred.
(f) reacting the 2-oxazolylalkyl sulfide IX obtained in step (e) with a 5-halo-2-aminothiazole X in the presence of a base and in a suitable solvent or solvent mixtures to give 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-aminothiazole XI.
The 5-halo-2-aminothiazole includes 4,N-substituted or unsubstituted 5-halo-2-aminothiazoles with 5-bromo-2-aminothiazole preferred. A suitable base includes, but is not limited to, metal hydroxide, metal alkoxides, metal carbonates and aqueous amines such as ammonium hydroxide. Sodium hydroxide is preferred. Suitable solvent(s) include solvents such as hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, ethers, esters, amides, alcohols and the like, or mixtures thereof, with halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane preferred.
(g) reacting the 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-aminothiazole XI obtained in step (f) with an azacycloalkanoic acid derivative XII in the presence of a coupling reagent in a suitable solvent or solvent mixtures to give thiazolyl amide XIII.
The azacycloalkanoic acid derivative includes N-protected derivatives, for example, N-protected isonipecotic acid or N-protected nipecotic acid. The preferred nitrogen-protecting groups are Boc, Cbz, silicon derivatives and the like with Boc being the most preferred. The coupling reagent includes, but is not limited to, water-soluble carbodiimides, haloformates and the like, with carbodiimides such as alkylcarbodiimides being preferred. Suitable solvent(s) include solvents such as hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, ethers, esters, amides, etc., or mixtures thereof, with halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane preferred.
(h) reacting the thiazolyl amide XIII obtained in step (g) with a deprotecting reagent in a suitable solvent or solvent mixtures to give a desired 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-azacycloalkanoylaminothiazole I (where R7 is hydrogen).
The choice of the deprotecting reagent is based on the nature of the protecting group (P). For the Boc protecting group, the preferred deprotecting reagent is an acid such as hydrochloric acid or trifluoroacetic acid and suitable solvent(s) for such deprotecting reaction include solvents such as hydrocarbons, halogenated hydrocarbons, ethers, esters, amides and the like, or mixtures thereof, with halogenated hydrocarbons such as dichloromethane preferred.
The starting compounds of Scheme 1 are commercially available or may be prepared by methods known to one of ordinary skill in the art.
To further illustrate Scheme 1, a process to make 5-(5-t-butyl-2-oxazolylmethylthio)-2-azacycloalkanoylaminothiazoles and analogs thereof, for example, starts with reaction of xcex1-bromo pinacolone II (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90H, Lxe2x95x90Br) with sodium azide to give an xcex1-azido pinacolone III (R Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90H). Reduction of xcex1-azido pinacolone III (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90H) with a reducing reagent gives xcex1-amino pinacolone IV (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90H). Alternatively and more desirably, the xcex1-amino pinacolone IV (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90H) is prepared by reaction of xcex1-bromo pinacolone II (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90H, Lxe2x95x90Br) with hexamethylenetetramine followed by hydrolysis of the resulting quaternary ammonium salt IIIxe2x80x2 (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90H, Lxe2x95x90Br). Coupling of xcex1-amino pinacolone IV (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90H) with an xcex1-chloroacetyl chloride V (R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90H, Lxe2x95x90Xxe2x95x90Cl) produces amide VI (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90H, Lxe2x95x90Cl). Ring closure of VI with a dehydrating reagent affords 5-t-butyl-2-oxazolylmethyl chloride VII (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90H, Lxe2x95x90Cl). Treatment of VII with sulfur-containing reagent VIII or VIIIxe2x80x2 such as thiourea affords 5-t-butyl-2-oxazolylalkyl sulfide IX (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90H, Yxe2x95x90NH, Zxe2x95x90NH2). Coupling of IX with 5-bromo-2-aminothiazole X (R4xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90H, Lxe2x95x90Br) gives 5-(5-t-butyl-2-oxazolylmethylthio)-2-aminothiazole XI (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90H). Coupling of XI with N-Boc azacycloalkanoic acid XII (Xxe2x95x90OH, R6xe2x95x90R7xe2x95x90H, m=0, n=2, P=Boc), affords thiazolyl amide XIII (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90R6xe2x95x90R7xe2x95x90H, m=0, n=2, P=Boc), which after deprotection, gives rise to the desired 5-(5-t-butyl-2-oxazolylmethylthio)-2-azacycloalkanoylaminothiazole I (R=Bu-t, R1xe2x95x90R2xe2x95x90R3xe2x95x90R4xe2x95x90R5xe2x95x90R6xe2x95x90R7xe2x95x90H, m=0, n=2), or an analog thereof.
The present invention further includes two novel key intermediate compounds of formulae IIIxe2x80x2 and IX which have been produced from the new processes to synthesize 5-(2-oxazolylalkylthio)-2-azacycloalkanoylaminothiazoles of formula I.
The following examples demonstrate certain aspects of the present invention. However, it is to be understood that these examples are for illustration only and do not purport to be wholly definitive as to conditions and scope of this invention. It should be appreciated that when typical reaction conditions (e.g., temperature, reaction times, etc.) have been given, the conditions both above and below the specified ranges can also be used, though generally less conveniently. The examples are conducted at room temperature (about 23xc2x0 C. to about 28xc2x0 C.) and at atmospheric pressure. All parts and percents referred to herein are on a weight basis and all temperatures are expressed in degrees centigrade unless otherwise specified.
A further understanding of the invention may be obtained from the non-limiting examples which follow below.